character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrien Hathaway
Adrien is a mage and the owner of an alchemy shop, he possesses fourth wall awareness and is partly vampiric. Background Adrien Hathaway was born to the prominent family of Hathaway, his family was a long line of great alchemists and spell forgers which lead to most of his childhood lessons of magic consisting heavily of alchemy and spell creation. At the age of 14, he took on a master that taught him general magic and magical theory, instead of the specialized lessons he learned from his father. Although he had a natural talent for magic, he was a bit mischievous and lazy, shirking his work from his master often. He was especially terrible at wards and protection spells. One day, when his master was teaching him how to perform a teleportation spell, Adrien didn’t pay attention fully. When it came turn for Adrien to cast the spell, he botched the invocation and ended up summoning a beast from the void instead. He and his master managed to banish the beast, though not without injury. Adrien was cursed by the beast with the power of an awareness that a human like him should not possess. However, it could be said that this gift was a blessing more so than it was a curse. After years of mystical study under his master, he had finally graduated and no longer needed a master. With his newfound freedom and his family’s wealth, he set up his own alchemical workshop and set to work on new and exciting ventures in the field of alchemy. Such action granted him fame and eminence within the magical society, particularly alchemists. Using his wealth, he bought himself a sizeable villa and settled down there, performing alchemical experiments occasionally. One night he was attacked in bed by an inexperienced vampiress, she attempted to feed off of him but did it incorrectly and as such caused him to become half-vampiric, though he kept his magical abilities. Information Appearance His skin is fairly normal and he never cuts his hair, his bangs always over his eyes. His choice of clothing are often enchanted robes, though he often buys them with sleeves that are way too big. Personality Because of his ability to break the fourth wall he is very unorthodox, making loads of references that people often don't understand. Likes *Watching movies, playing video games Dislikes *Cliches Hobbies Watching movies Archetypes * Cloudcuckoolander * Mad Scientist * Fourth-Wall Observer Abilities * Mystic Dhamphir Physiology:Adrien, after being bitten incorrectly by a Vampiress became a dhampir, because the transformation was botched he retained his magical powers and gained more in addition ** Blood Magic:One of the abilities granted to him as a dhampir, Adrien can utilize blood magic, the magic of vampires. With it, he can create blood armor , creatures out of blood ,create contracts and keep them via blood , spy on his adversaries using drops of their blood as a medium, or summon his familiars . **Alchemy:Before he was transformed so haphazardly, Adrien was a decently talented alchemist. It was his main skill as a mage, crafting magical items or creating potions. ***Potion Creation:As a talented alchemist, creating a potion or two is no hard task for him. Utilizing his skill, Adrien can create “neo-blood” or a polymorphic blood substitute potion, which he uses to subdue his vampiric urge for human blood. Rumor is, it tastes like cheese. **Magic :Along with his skill as an alchemist, he also possesses equal magical affinity and talent. However, due to his nature, he dislikes the usual invocations and chants and prefers more subtle and practical ways of spell casting. He usually employs the use of runes , inscribed onto staves or other accessories, that correlate with a specific magical effect or spell. Or he uses his alchemical skill, and crafts mystical items that can replicate the effects of spells easily. This method of spell crafting/casting allows him preparation and speed in combat, having pre-constructed items tailored to any situation on him at all times. ***4th Wall Awareness :During his incident while an apprentice he can now see past the fourth wall, often making references to things nobody would understand and making references that don't exist in his world. **Shapeshifting :Another ability granted to him by his dhampir physiology, is the power to shift his form into that of the one he’s visualizing. This power is limited by the fact he can’t take on any form and he can’t replicate memories, powers, personality, etc. He can only replicate physical appearance and voice. **Supernatural Condition :His physical condition, enhanced by the transformation, is now on a supernatural level. He’s durable enough to survive high calibre gunfire. His top speed is nigh-supersonic, just below the speed of sound. His strength is phenomenal, capable of crushing steel, as if it were wet clay. His body now produces less lactic acid than usual, allowing him to operate for 3 days without resting. He also now possesses a healing factor. Combat His style of combat is very unpredictable, using his magic to perform crazy acts while also using his vampiric enhancements to help him physically, making him quite different than the scholarly mages often observed. Limitations * As he is still vampiric he is dependent on blood to sustain himself, luckily this mostly averted due to his own brand of artificial blood. Trivia * His wit is based on Cysero from Artix Entertainment Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Sifsand characters